No más
by Annsmi
Summary: No más sueños como una chica tan enamorada… Tan enamorada del mundo incorrecto. (DESCONTINUADO.)
1. Sueño

**N/A: **De nuevo soy yo enfadando con más Spabel. En esta historia me enfoco más en los sentimientos de Bélgica hacia España, de una forma un tanto melancólica.

**_Seba (Seba20), si lees esto te lo dedico :) Hace meses te pedí que me dieras unas palabras para escribir algo, mencionaste "Sueño" y aquí hay algo titulado con eso. Gracias por la mega paciencia que me tienes mi niño :D_**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz. El fanfic es de Ana (osea mío xD).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**| No más |**

_- No más sueños como una chica tan enamorada… Tan enamorada del mundo incorrecto. -_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>. Sueño .<strong>

Eran ya alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando Bélgica dormía apaciblemente sobre un sillón de la gran sala que había en aquella casa. Al parecer ni Romano ni su hermano Holanda se percataron de que eso había ocurrido, que de haberlo notado le habrían pedido que fuese a dormir a su propia habitación ya que era tarde y hacía frío esa noche.

Se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro que tomó de un estante del despacho de España para conciliar el sueño que no tenía desde hace tiempo, y la lectura le había ayudado mucho a lograr su objetivo: Dormir.

Todo en el ambiente estaba calmo y casi sombrío debido al silencio. España no estaba en casa esa noche debido a los constantes viajes que estaba obligado a hacer por sus nuevas conquistas en el nuevo continente, muy lejos de donde él gustaba estar.

Pronto aquella tranquilidad que tenía Bélgica al dormir se rompió en el momento que los ruidos de la puerta principal queriendo ser abierta, la despertaron de su siesta nocturna y la llevaron a ponerse de pie adormilada, para caminar lentamente hasta el pasillo donde la puerta se hallaba. Cuando vio la figura masculina que entraba por la puerta, sus verdes ojos cristalinos casi brillaron de alegría… Era él quien entraba a paso cansado, su querido Antonio al fin estaba en casa.

—¡España!

Bélgica no dudó en llamarlo y en apresurarse para estar junto a él.

—Shh… —España puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le indicó que bajara la voz, no quería despertar a nadie. Ambos solos estaban mejor.

—Bienvenido a casa… _—_ella sonreía de forma cálida y él hizo lo mismo al tiempo que tomó con sus manos la pequeña cintura de la belga y, quizás en un acto involuntario por la emoción de verla de nuevo, la alzó levemente del suelo y dio una vuelta con ella para después abrazarla con fuerza como no lo había hecho en meses.

—Te eché mucho de menos, mi Belle. —de verdad que la extrañaba tanto…

—También yo a ti, me alegra mucho que ya estés aquí…

Cuando terminaba de abrazarla, él le sonreía y se acercaba a besarla mientras le tomaba el rostro con cariño y gentileza, juntaba sus labios con los suyos y la hacía imaginar que todo lo malo de aquella época desaparecía por un simple beso suyo. Tan tierno y colmado de sentimiento como los besos que siempre le daba cuando nadie los veía.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados entregándose por completo a aquellos labios de anís. Se sentía tan bien que él la besara así… con esos firmes labios moviéndose sobre los suyos con tiernos roces, obsequiándole besos suaves y lentos que la llevaban a sentir cómo latía su corazón más rápido al tenerlo cerca. Entre más lentos eran sus besos, más rápidos eran los latidos en ambos cuerpos.

Aquel momento era tan perfecto… No había nadie cerca de ellos, el pasillo estaba vacío y tenuemente iluminado por unas cuantas velas, y ellos, se besaban reclamando todos esos besos que no se dieron durante los meses que él estuvo lejos de casa. Bélgica agradecía esta vez que España hubiese llegado al anochecer de su viaje, porque por más egoísta que sonase esto, así él no tendría que distraerse con nada ni nadie que no fuese ella que lo esperaba con tantas ansias desde su partida. Todo el cariño de España era de ella, toda su atención y su cuidado… y en ese momento sentía que Antonio era suyo, no la nación sino el "hombre" que le representaba, y así igualmente ella le pertenecía a él.

Al menos hasta que el nuevo día llegase.

—Te quiero, Belle —de esos labios que antes la besaban salían ahora esas bellas palabras susurradas, con un nombre que significa lo que ella es para él, una _belleza_ absoluta.

"Te quiero…" Repetía él de nuevo y el pequeño corazón de la belga se sentía tan feliz que parecía que saltaba.

"Te quiero…" Tan feliz que esto que le sucedía con él no parecía ser real.

"Te quiero…" Tan lindo que todo era sólo un sueño…

"Te quiero, Bélgica…"

Y era hora de despertar.

. . .

Sus ojos cansados se abrieron casi de golpe sacándola de aquella fantasía que le había parecido tan bella… Su corazón aun latía de forma rápida y casi dolía al recordar las palabras de un "Te quiero" tan sincero que no ha existido aun. Se talló los parpados y se palpó los labios con la punta de los dedos, estos estaban tan secos que hasta temía en mover la boca para que no se partiesen en el acto.

Al instante, se sintió patética y hasta asqueada por aquel sueño tan ingrato, no porque no le hubiese gustado, al contrario, pero era por eso mismo que comenzaba a odiarlo, porque le hacía recordar que nada de lo que vivió en tal ensueño era real, y que quizás también estaba lejos de que llegara a ocurrir algo así con ese _intento de hombre_ del que estaba enamorada desde hacía años.

Era extraño cómo había llegado a despertar en un lugar como en el que se encontraba ahora, recostada en la hierba a lado de un árbol alejada de casa detrás del jardín y de unas cuantas cosechas. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta al decidir tomar la siesta en un sitio así? Era tan incongruente. Ella ni siquiera tomaba la siesta como lo hacían España y Romano… pero esta vez quiso intentarlo, mas no lo logró y durmió unas horas extra.

Al notar que ya había oscurecido comenzó a sentir cierto pánico al verse sola en medio de aquel panorama tan tétrico, la verdad era que le temía un poco a estos lugares de noche como una débil niña temía a ser perdida en el bosque. Lo mejor para ella era salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegó agitada y cansada por haber corrido hasta la casa, vio a España sirviendo unos deliciosos churros al pequeño Romano quien le esperaba impaciente en la modesta mesa del comedor que tenían en la cocina. Por un momento se sonrojó al verlo a través de la puerta de madera y rejillas de fino alambre, recordaba su sueño en donde él parecía ser tan atento con ella, donde la quería tanto y le brindaba toda su atención y su cariño; y sus besos… Se llegaba a morder los labios tan fuerte que le dolía la presión que sentía, le daba cierta pena y coraje el pensar que si él quisiera, podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana con ella como lo hacía en sus sueños, y comparar esas escenas con su realidad la hacían ver su vida amorosa de forma realmente patética.

Interrumpiendo aquella convivencia, entró por la puerta del lugar que daba con el jardín de donde venía y lo primero que le vino en mente fue preguntar por su hermano. Más para comenzar la conversación que por saber de verdad en dónde estaba el rubio, ella ya se daba una idea.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano…?

—¿Eh? ¿Holanda? —preguntó España mientras Romano le arrebataba un churro de aquel plato que puso sobre la mesa junto a unas pequeñas tazas con chocolate —. No lo sé, quizás en su habitación… Creo que ha cenado antes que nosotros y se ha ido a dormir.

¿Qué acaso él no pensaba preguntarle dónde había estado? ¿O por qué se escuchaba tan agitada y preocupada?

—Con cuidado Romano, aun están calientes.

—¿Por qué nadie fue a despertarme? —ella lanzó aquella pregunta con cierta molestia, no era posible que ninguno de los dos se hubiera preocupado por ella en todas estas horas que estuvo fuera de la casa, de su hermano se lo esperaba, pero de ellos no lo había creído, ¿tan poca cosa era ella para ellos? ¿Para _él_?

El pequeño Romano le miró con duda y España sin saber que hacer, hizo lo mismo —¿Estabas dormida Bel? —él cuestionó.

—Sí… Salí hace unas horas al campo detrás del jardín, intenté dormir la siesta como lo hacen ustedes pero dormí demasiado y apenas desperté hace unos minutos.

—Lo siento Bélgica, no nos percatamos de que no estabas. —respondió él sonriente sin pena alguna como si ése fuese un tema de todos los días y a ella esa pequeña indiferencia le dolía, tanto como si le hubiesen clavado una daga directo al corazón —. Pero ya que estas aquí, ¿por qué no comes algo? Preparé churros para Romano pero no creo que a él le importe darte uno.

El pequeño en efecto acercó su plato hacia ella con la intención de ofrecerle un churro, ese niño daría lo que sea con tal de ganarse su cariño, y en ese lado Bélgica sentía que se parecía a ella, dando todo de sí por ganarse a su querido Jefe, el idiota de España.

—Gracias Romano, pero creo que no tengo apetito. —se acercó al pequeño y le acarició la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos con ternura —He comenzado a sentirme un poco mal, así que prefiero ir a descansar.

Se sintió tan fuera de lugar en aquella escena que prefería irse a su habitación para intentar olvidarse de su desdichado día. En verdad que estaba comenzando a sentirse mal. Mal consigo misma por ser tan egoísta.

Si España la hubiese detenido para pedirle que por favor se quedara a cenar con ellos, ella sin pensarlo habría aceptado con gusto la invitación, pero lamentablemente, ésta no era una de sus fantasías. España lo único que haría sería darle las buenas noches como todos los días. Sin abrazos, sin besos, y sin nada más que agregar que palabras vacías.

—Buenas noches, Bélgica.

Ojalá esta noche no volviera a soñar con él como lo había hecho esa tarde.

Buenas noches

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No sé bien cómo voy a continuar esto, pero lo haré.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Error

**N/A: **No sé si reconozcan las estrofas que pongo al principio, pero no son de mi invención, sólo la traducción. Este fanfic fue de alguna forma, inspirado en la canción _Blinding_ de Florence + The Machine, de ahí vienen dichas palabras. Me encantan sus canciones… y creo varias de ella le van a la pareja, su música me inspira para escribirles.

Sin más qué decir, les dejo que lean c: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el anterior capítulo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**| No más |**

"_Porque todos los muros de sueño estaban hechos pedazos, y por fin parecía que el hechizo estaba roto."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>. Error .<strong>

El tiempo transcurría tan rápido sin quererlo, los meses se iban más pronto de lo que ella esperaba… y lo que más le pesaba era que, su relación con España seguía en el mismo punto de siempre. Hasta ahora Bélgica se llenaba más de valor para sacarle alguna que otra conversación donde ambos fueran los protagonistas, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no parecía haber mucho avance en el hecho de hacer que Antonio se interesara más por estar con ella.

Quizás hoy tendría suerte con ello. Todas las mañanas despertaba con la misma idea absurda.

—¡España! —sintiéndose confiada y entusiasmada por una razón que ni ella misma encontraba, esta vez se dedicó a darle a España los buenos días como lo hacía a diario cada vez que se topaba con él al salir de su habitación —Buenos días.

España le sonreía cordialmente como usualmente lo hacía —Buenas días, Bélgica. —y se daba la vuelta con la intención de continuar con su camino por el corredor hasta que ella le llamaba por segunda ocasión.

—España… —él de nuevo volteó a verla interrogándole ingenuamente con la mirada —. Me he puesto este vestido que me regalaste hace unos años, es uno de mis vestidos favoritos.

Ella apretaba el vuelo de su vestido formando pliegues sobre la tela con sus dedos, era un vestido azul pálido, simple, sin muchos adornos como otros de esa época, pero a ella le encantaba por ser un antiguo regalo de su jefe España, porque todo lo que viniese de él era un preciado tesoro para ella.

No estaba nerviosa pero al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, comenzaba a ponerse incómoda porque sentía que a España poco le valía lo que ella usara esa mañana y se estaba arrepintiendo de haber abierto la boca, seguro él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que fijar su atención en ella.

—Es bonito, Bélgica. —él le sonrió por un segundo, y luego miró con extrañeza su alrededor como si buscase algo entre los pasillos.

—¡Gracias! ¿Crees que se ve bien en mí? —y de nuevo ella volvía a preguntar por la misma situación… bajaba la mirada un instante y luego se reprochaba a si misma por actuar así, cosa que le hacía alzar la frente en alto para verle a él a los ojos a pesar de su ligero sonrojo.

Para su desgracia, el español ni siquiera la miraba, él continuaba buscando quien sabe qué cosa recorriendo el largo del gran pasillo del lugar con la vista —. Bélgica, ¿has visto a Romano? Esta mañana no fue a despertarme.

Con que de eso se trataba su distracción, debió haberlo imaginado. Sin duda el pequeño italiano era de suma importancia y casi vital para España en cualquier momento, quizás lo contrario a ella —. Creo que está en la cocina, con mi hermano.

—Entonces vamos, ¿vale? Romano debe estar esperando el desayuno.

No se dijo nada más.

. . .

Últimamente, Bélgica pasaba la mayoría de sus tardes a solas, y no es que le gustase la soledad, al contrario; pero muchas veces no quería interrumpir en los asuntos que España pudiese tener, en ocasiones él llegaba a darle a entender que lo que hacía era más importante que su presencia junto a él, o que entretenerse molestando y jugando con el pequeño descendiente de Roma era más agradable que sus pláticas con ella. El pequeño Sur de Italia pasaba la mayor parte del día jugando por su cuenta cuando no quería ser molestado, durmiendo la siesta o de plano en compañía de España a pesar de quejarse tanto por su atención, era al menos una o dos horas al día el tiempo que ella llegaba a compartir de lleno con él; y con su hermano era otro tema ya que éste se ausentaba mucho tiempo o prefería estar a solas aunque ella quisiese acompañarle, a veces lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer, era mirarlo sin él que se diera cuenta y lamentarse por el comportamiento tan mundano que él solía llevar.

A si misma no se consideraba una mujer aburrida o monótona, ella la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba sencilla y servicial, contenta por estar alrededor de aquellos a quienes más apreciaba, y era una mujer inteligente, alguien con quien cualquier conocedor de temas como las artes o la historia, quisiese charlar. A pesar de todo, parecía ser que quizás esas cualidades que se atribuía a si misma no eran lo suficientemente atractivas para captar la atención de su Jefe España como ella deseaba.

Había veces que en sus momentos de melancolía se recorría la casa entera y los jardines en busca de algo que le llamase la atención, alimentaba a los gatos que vagaban por la propiedad y hasta fingía charlar con ellos sobre sus sentimientos, hacía el quehacer que Romano no hacía dentro de la casa, lavaba a mano la ropa y las sábanas para tenderlas al sol, había veces que incluso remendaba las camisas y pantalones viejos de España porque últimamente él se olvidaba de comprar ropas para si mismo; escribía algo en forma de diario, o tomaba algún libro de los cientos que había en la casa y se refugiaba bajo la sombra de un árbol de los tantos que había en la propiedad española o se mantenía dentro de la casa y leía.

Sus tardes pasaban lentas, pero agradecía que siempre encontraba algo que hacer aunque fuese de forma individual.

Esa misma tarde no quiso repetir lo que hacía casi todos los días, debía romper su monótona rutina e intentar hacer cosas nuevas. Cuando el reloj le indicó que ya eran mediados de la cinco y sabiendo que España estaba encerrado en lo que era su despacho, se decidió por ir a verlo ofreciéndole una bebida que le ayudaría a recuperar las energías que había perdido durante el día. Una taza de café no le caería nada mal.

. . .

Alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina al tiempo en que España se mantenía ocupado escribiendo y revisando unos cuantos documentos que le había encargado su superior con anterioridad. Él alzó la vista de su escritorio para mirar hacia las puertas de madera, y —Adelante —dijo con una sonrisa en mente. Por un momento pensando que era Romano quien estaba viniendo a verlo trabajar.

Pero Romano no solía tocar la puerta, él sólo la abría sin importar qué sucediese dentro. De eso no se percató al momento de pensar.

—¿Puedo pasar? Te traje algo. —la voz dulzona de Bélgica fue lo que escuchó, y al segundo la vio asomarse entreabriendo una de las puertas.

—Claro, —respondió sin más, distraído pero raramente sonriendo a sus adentros —por un momento creí que eras Romano… Pero es cierto, él jamás toca la puerta…

En entusiasmo de Bélgica intentó permanecer intacto ante el comentario, pero la verdad es que dolía un poco el ver que la sonrisa de España no era precisamente por ella.

—Te preparé esto con esos granos de café que moliste el otro día, sabía algo amargo así que le agregué un poco de azúcar. —caminado hacía él, dejó aquella taza de porcelana sobre el escritorio donde España trabajaba, teniendo el sumo cuidado de no derramar nada y quemarse en el proceso —Dijiste que el café te ha gustado más que el té, es por eso que te lo he preparado.

—Gracias Bélgica, eres muy amable.

—No hay de qué, ojalá te guste.

—¿Podrías por favor traerme el tintero que está sobre el otro escritorio? —le pidió España sin despegar sus ojos de aquel documento que escribía, parecía tener cierto apuro en terminarlo.

Cuando Bélgica tomó lo que le había encargado, lo llevó con cuidado hasta el escritorio y lo depositó cerca de él sobre la madera.

—Gracias Bélgica.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

Ella no quería irse. Quería incluso pasar el resto del día con él si es que era posible. —¿No gustas que me quede a hacerte compañía?

—No hace falta, —mencionó el castaño a la ligera —sólo quiero terminar de redactar esto para pasar algo de tiempo con Romano, solo con él se me quita el cansancio que siento.

Bélgica estaba segura que ese dichoso cansancio no desaparecía de España, pero al menos se olvidaba de el por el tiempo que compartía junto a su secuaz favorito. Quizás si ella lo intentaba, también podría ayudarle a él a disminuir esa fatiga que hoy sentía.

—Yo también puedo calmar tu cansancio, déjame hacer algo por ti.

Con cuidado, Bélgica caminaba hasta estar detrás de él y luego llevaba sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno sin siquiera haber escuchado una respuesta de su parte. Estaba dispuesta a masajearle los hombros para bajar su mencionado estrés, pero con sólo tocarlo él se estremecía en contra del contacto indicándole que no necesitaba de esos cuidados, Bélgica no retrocedía e intentaba ser más delicada con su tacto sobre la piel de la nuca del español, pero Antonio de nuevo parecía no estar interesado en ello que para Bélgica era más una muestra de su gran afecto hacia él que un simple acto de benevolencia.

—No sigas con esto Bélgica, no ahora por favor.

—Lo siento…

Estando en esa posición le daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de enrollar sus brazos sobre su pecho y tocarlo, descubrir qué se siente el tenerlo tan cerca de ella en un abrazo tan íntimo como ese sería, grabarlo en su memoria junto a ése aroma cálido y suave que imaginaba él tenía… Simplemente acercarlo a si misma para no soltarlo en un buen rato, al menos hasta que su corazón dejase de latir tan rápido. Quería toda clase afecto con él y le dolía darse cuenta que España no se mostraba tan interesado en dárselo como ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

En veces deseaba ser como Romano, quizás si lo despreciara y lo insultase la mayor parte del tiempo como el niño lo hacía, España vendría más a ella y pasaría más tiempo a su lado, mimándola y hablándole de cientos de cosas que ella aun no conocía y él sí… Pero ese carácter no nacía en Bélgica para con él, no podía comportarse de manera tan infantil sólo para llamar su atención, no tenía caso, no sería ella.

Era absurdo darse cuenta que a estas alturas sentía envidia de un niño tan pequeño como Romano lo era, él no hacía nada con la intención de ganarse el cariño de España, al contrario, y aun así salía victorioso ante ella. Envidiaba ese trato tan cercano y cariñoso que ambos tenían, ya no tanto porque el español pasase más tiempo con Romano que con ella, sí había recelo ante eso, pero también estaba ese lado donde parecía que entre ambos había más conexión como familia que la que tenía ella con su propio hermano últimamente. ¿Cómo no estar celosa de algo así?

El rechazo de España sin siquiera haberse confesado, le dolía, y mucho.

Ya que su intento por ayudar al castaño a disminuir su fatiga había fracasado, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo seguir con su trabajo y ella alejarse de él a un lugar donde pudiese hacerle compañía sin molestarle. Espala dijo que no era necesario que se quedara a verlo trabajar, que podía retirarse, pero a ella no le apetecía hacer eso así que se arriesgaría a permanecer a su lado.

Al momento de retroceder y rodear el escritorio donde él trabajaba, Bélgica no se dio cuenta de que al pasar por su lado, el vuelo de su preciado vestido terminaría por tirar aquel tintero que estaba sobre la orilla. Cuando vio lo que había hecho sin querer, quiso morir más por la acción de haber arruinado aquel documento que Antonio redactaba que por haber manchado ese vestido que tanto le gustaba.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había ocurrido, pero lo primero que le venía a la mente era el sentirse culpable aunque todo había sido un accidente.

—¡Lo siento mucho España! No fue mi intención…

Él no dijo nada pero dio un largo suspiro donde se notaba lo frustrado que estaba por ver su trabajo echado a perder, y los músculos de su mandíbula parecían estar tensos. Pronto la belga dedujo su reacción como enojo.

—De verdad lo lamento, yo limpiaré esto-

—Esta bien Bélgica, déjalo así. —el tono de voz que usó España esta vez era más conciso que de costumbre, no había rastro de ese tono jovial que él usaba al hablar.

—No, déjame ayudarte —ella quería de alguna manera remendar su error ayudándolo a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado, pero España no tenía la intención de dejarla seguir con eso.

—Mejor has lo que te ordeno, ¿podrías retirarte?

—Perdóname…

—Por favor. —en los ojos de España no había consideración, y en los de ella sólo había profunda tristeza.

Después de eso, Bélgica se retiró de inmediato.

. . .

Esa noche ya ni siquiera se acercó a la cocina para ayudar con la cena como lo hacía normalmente, no cenó, sólo durmió. No tenía los ánimos para fingir que se sentía bien y que todo lo que había ocurrido antes con España había quedado olvidado en algún rincón insignificante de su memoria, ella no solía olvidar las cosas tan rápidamente. Su terco razonamiento no quería entender que lo ocurrido sólo había un accidente, para ella no era así, era su culpa el haber arruinado aquel trabajo de España por no haber sido precavida, por ser torpe.

No se quiere decir que Bélgica era tonta por pensar así, pero lo era tal como lo aclamaba su hermano por muchas ocasiones.

Habría sido un buen final si España hubiese entrado esa noche a su alcoba para hablar sobre el incidente que ocurrió esa tarde, pero la verdad fue que España olvidó la situación y jamás volvió a mencionarla de nuevo, y su adorado vestido terminó arrumbado en el armario entre las otras ropas que ya no se ponía o ya no tenían remedio.

.

.

Quizás algún día España le dedicaría más tiempo a solas, quizás en alguna ocasión él sería quien la buscara y ella ya no se mostrase interesada en verlo de la misma manera en que lo hace hoy, o quizás sí, nadie lo sabe, pero quedaba la posibilidad.

Podría ser mejor aún, que un día llegara ese momento en que Bélgica al fin pondría de lleno los pies en la tierra y dejaría de soñar con un mundo donde todo parece ser tan perfecto y pacífico. Maduraría un poco y aprendería a no sufrir por amor como la chica joven que aun era, físicamente al menos, saldría al fin de esa etapa donde es tan sencillo cuestionarse sobre los porqués de su existencia en el mundo.

Abriría bien sus ojos como lo decía su hermano, y se daría cuenta que no valía la pena dedicar tanto tiempo, tanta imaginación y tantos suspiros a un ser que no se preocupa por ella de la misma manera, y que todo eso sobre estar enamorada no le servía en lo absoluto para lo que ella quería ser en un futuro. Para lo que debía ser: una nación independiente. Una nación que no necesita de esas cosas, y que no requiere de estar a los pies de otro que se dice superior ante todos.

De ahora en adelante, se dedicaría a vivir su vida como debía ser, y trataría de no pensar en _él_ con sentimientos que pudiesen llegar a lastimarla como lo había hecho por años.

Ya estaba cansada de vivir en castillos hechos de sueños, y era hora de derrumbar todo rastro de ellos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No puedo creer que publique esto :S la verdad no me gustó del todo pero es lo que va con mi trama, me doy cuenta que soy mala para escribir sobre agonías xD pero hice mi esfuerzo. (Además la calidad me salió fea, sorry)

Ya sé que Bélgica es demasiado sumisa en esta historia y que España parece ser tan malo, no lo es ¿ok? Me disculpo si tú idealizas a Bélgica como una mujer fuerte y sumamente independiente, yo la veo de la misma forma pero dependiendo de la época en la que quiera interpretarla. Es extraño, ¿no? Pero en la Edad Media y todavía hace cientos de años de atrás, se tenía el concepto erróneo de que la mujer debía ser obediente y más que servicial con el sexo opuesto, prácticamente no tenían voz ni voto, su objetivo en la vida era servir para el hogar, a la familia, y a su marido. Digamos que Bélgica sigue un poco esas conductas en esta historia.

Por cierto, mencioné que Bélgica ofrece café a España en vez de té, porque tengo quizás, el headcanon erróneo de que Antonio disfruta más de la cafeína que de un simple té (en mi headcanon, a él no le gusta el té). La verdad no sé si existía el café como bebida en aquellos tiempos pero yo supongo que sí.  
>No sabía bien si dejar el fanfic hasta aquí o no… creo que sería algo cruel dejarlo así. Por eso, en lo que le sigue a esto, comenzaré a usar más a España como protagonista, más o menos.<p>

Chao :D Dejen review aunque sea una crítica, no importa, sólo no sean crueles conmigo porque soy muy sensible.


	3. Vulnerable

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que tardo un milenio para actualizar, y no tengo pretextos para excusarme, así que lo único que puedo decir es lo siento. Tendría que cambiar mi cerebro por uno más veloz, coherente e imaginativo para actualizar tan seguido y puntual como lo hacen otras autoras.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior :3

_Advertencia:_ Ninguna, tal vez mucho drama.

* * *

><p><strong>| No más |<strong>

.

"_Ningún beso, ninguna palabra gentil podría despertarme de este sueño. Hasta que me doy cuenta de que eras tú el que me retenía."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>. Vulnerable .<strong>

Un suceso ocurrido hacía unos días atrás, había marcado a Bélgica de por vida, su hermano Holanda había hablado con ella comentándole que en menos de lo que ella esperaba, él le declararía la guerra a España y a quien fuera que se opusiera a él para ganar su ansiada Independencia. Había tratado de convencerla de hacer lo mismo pidiéndole que recapacitara en lo que era mejor para ella y para su pueblo, y usó varios argumentos que la hicieron dudar por un momento en si era la mejor opción hacerlo o no; hubo un instante en que su cabeza pensó "Debo aceptar", pero la verdad fue que no se sentía preparada para dar tal paso tan importante. Era una decisión con demasiadas consecuencias…

En más de un par de minutos de charla, Bélgica se había negado a seguir a su hermano con su idea de hacer una revuelta, y Holanda frustrado y decepcionado por tal decisión, le dijo otro par de cosas que terminaron por herirla más de lo que ya estaba.

Decirle lo ilusa que era por querer mantenerse en un sitio donde no se preocupan por ella como él lo haría, no la hacía sentir nada mejor… Le recordó que España no era más que un ser egoísta que utilizaba a la gente a su antojo para seguir dándose la vida de rey que tenía gracias a lo que hurtaba de sus colonias y conquistas. Holanda pintaba a España como la peor escoria de la época, con la intención de sembrar conciencia en su hermana para que ella aceptase ir con él, formando así un sólo territorio. Intentaba hacerle ver lo que ella ya sabía, que era una pérdida de tiempo el cultivar sentimientos por alguien como el español, un posible daño emocional que no la dejaba pensar y actuar como él quería que Bélgica lo hiciera, y que estaba realmente decepcionado de ella por no tomar las decisiones que él pensaba eran lo mejor para su bienestar. Él siempre queriendo decidir por ella… y ya estaba cansada de eso.

Durante toda una semana que transcurrió en la casa, ella intentó no recordar las duras palabras de su hermano por ningún momento, pero aunque había querido ignorar el hecho, la verdad era que le habían lastimado más de lo que imaginaba y la habían puesto a pensar en si Holanda estaba en lo correcto. Pudiera ser que sí, su hermano jamás le mentiría, ¿verdad?

Recordó que hace mucho tiempo se había sentido orgullosa de sus sentimientos hacia a España, que era inmensamente feliz cuando estaba cerca de él y que no pensaba en más que sonreír instantáneamente cuando aquellos ojos verde olivo se posaban sobre ella, la hacía feliz el saber que se sentía enamorada de él, y no por lo él pudiese significar para el mundo, sino por lo que él era para ella, simplemente Antonio, un chico cariñoso y risueño que aclama ser apasionado en cada cosa que hace.

Ahora, por mucho que quería quitarse de la mente aquellas ultimas palabras que cruzó con su hermano, aquellas frases que le decían el posible desprecio de quienes ella más quería le rompían la confianza al estar cerca de ellos, y aunque actuaba normal frente a su compañía en aquellos momentos que tenían juntos, se sentía diferente porque las dudas de querer saber lo que Romano y España pudiesen sentir por ella, invadían su mente con frecuencia, más si se trataba de Antonio.

Sabía bien que ya se había puesto un límite a si misma para con él, que esos sentimientos ya deberían estar pasados a segundo plano para Bélgica, porque hoy tenía prioridades, y había cosas más importantes en las que ella debía pensar antes que imaginarse en una relación amorosa con el español. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía evitar sentir lo mismo de siempre al verlo, y últimamente podía sentir sutilmente cómo esos ojos también la miraban cuando creían que ella no se daba cuenta… Era extraño por qué ahora esto sucedía, más no le preguntaría con qué motivo lo hacía. Quizás con esto comenzaba a crearse falsas ilusiones… tal vez él no la miraba con esa intención.

Con el pasar lento de los días, se daba cuenta que ya no era una niña inocente y risueña como la que gustaba pasear por los campos para querer invitar a Holanda a una merienda en su casa, ya no tenía nada de eso ahora, ni siquiera a su hermano.

Hoy estaba sola, tal como Holanda lo dijo.

**. . .**

Una semana más había transcurrido desde que Holanda abandonó la casa española.

Y si antes la gran casa era un tanto silenciosa, hoy las cosas eran un poco diferentes… Lo único que se podía escuchar de cuando en cuando, eran los gritos de un consentido Romano y las risas jocosas de España o sus forzosos regaños al pequeño holgazán. En cuanto a Bélgica se trataba… su voz era oída únicamente cuando alguno de los dos individuos llegaba a dirigirle la palabra. España no lo había notado, y Romano agradecía el silencio en casa por disfrutar aun mejor del tiempo de sus siestas.

Cuando la cena ocurrió y los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Romano jugó un poco con la comida mientras charlaba sobre su día, Bélgica escuchaba con una dulce sonrisa, y España comentaba tomando en cuenta cada detalle. Raro en él pero así lo hacía esta vez. Desde que Holanda decidió marcharse en definitiva, España sintió que debía prestar más atención al comportamiento de las colonias bajo su mando, ya que el holandés no era el único que había mostrado un descontento por su trato hasta ahora; Bélgica era quien le preocupaba esta vez y debía mantenerse precavido de todos sus movimientos.

Al concluir con la cena, cuando Romano al fin se rindió y fue mandado a dormir, España intentó hacer lo mismo en su propia habitación. Dio vueltas en la cama por largo rato tratando de conciliar el sueño y después de una hora haciendo lo mismo al final no pudo lograrlo. El insomnio lo asechaba de nuevo esa noche.

Por una extraña sed que le surgió, decidió que iría la cocina por un vaso con agua, y al encontrarse con que aun había luz en donde anteriormente habían cenado, al instante supuso que Bélgica aun seguía despierta y que se hallaba en el lugar. Era extraño que a estas horas de la noche ella aun estuviese ahí, pero en cuanto la viera se encargaría de preguntarle sus dudas y de pedirle por favor, un vaso con agua.

—Bélgica, ¿podrías… —al verla, España no pudo continuar con su petición. La observó desde el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el pequeño comedor donde cenaban casi todos los días, con expresión seria, como si quisiese adivinar los sueños de la chica que yacía dormida con el perfil del rostro recargado en sus brazos sobre la fría mesa.

Por muchas de las pocas veces en las que la había visto quedarse dormida, él llegaba a sonreír al verla tan tranquila sumida en el sueño, pero ahora… ella se veía tan cansada. Era extraño para él darse cuenta de algo así. Las mejillas de la belga estaban pálidas, no eran de aquel tono rosado claro que a él le gustaba ver en ella. Igualmente su expresión no era la misma que él estaba acostumbrado a ver. En su rostro había cierta preocupación y tristeza, y parecía ser como si hubiese estado llorando por largo tiempo.

Se acercó más a ella sin marcar mucho sus pasos con el sonido de sus botas sobre el suelo, lo último que quería hacer era despertarla y no saber cómo preguntarle el por qué había estado llorando, porque efectivamente eso es lo que él pudo ver en su rostro, el rastro de unas pequeñas lágrimas que al parecer no tenían mucho tiempo de haber sido lloradas.

¿Qué cosa pudo haberle hecho llorar? ¿Por qué razón ella estaba triste si es que en realidad lo estaba? ¿Era su culpa quizás? Todo eso y más se preguntaba al remover aquellos cabellos que caían sobre el perfil de la chica, opacando sus cansados y débiles párpados, seguidos por el fino puente de su nariz y por último, sus algo entreabiertos y delineados labios, esos que hasta el momento nunca se han juntado con los suyos pero le pasó la indecente idea de intentarlo.

Tragó saliva sintiéndose avergonzado y desvió la mirada de esos labios con la intención de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, no era correcto que pensara así de ella.

La joven rubia estaba profundamente dormida, o eso era lo que figuraba él ya que al intentar secar sus lágrimas pasando sus dedos tenuemente por sus mejillas, -que se encontraban aun, algo húmedas por el llanto-, ella no se quejó ni respingó en desacuerdo por ningún un momento.

Bélgica rara vez lloraba podía decir él. Las únicas veces que España la había visto llorar eran de esas ocasiones en las que él debía llegar tarde a casa después de alguna batalla, con sus fastuosas ropas hechas harapos y con varias heridas sobre el cuerpo, cosa que Bélgica se encargaba de curar con cierta lástima, creía él.

En aquellos momentos de angustia, España no solía hacer nada más que intentar tranquilizarla, susurrándole palabras de poco consuelo que le decían que todo estaría bien y que él lo estaría de igual manera gracias a ella. Tal vez era él quién sufría el dolor físico y moral de aquellas heridas pero era ella quien sin siquiera quererlo sufría el mismo dolor con sus emociones. No supo por qué lo hacía, pero supuso que era lo que la lástima le provocaba hacer al presenciarlo en tales condiciones.

Sin detenerse a pensar más sobre el asunto, tan solo tomó a Bélgica en sus brazos con el debido cuidado de no despertarla, ella inconscientemente se acurrucó en él descansando su perfil sobre el hombro masculino mientras España rezaba porque ella no abriese los ojos por ningún momento. Bélgica necesitaba dormir y lo mejor era que se mantuviera así hasta mañana temprano.

**. . .**

La noche siguiente antes de marcharse a dormir, España advirtió que era el momento de hablar con Bélgica sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido con ella la noche anterior. Quería y tenía que saber el porqué de ese llanto que la agobió y la cansó tanto que hasta la obligó a quedarse dormida sobre una superficie tan plana y dura como lo es una mesa de madera.

—Romano, deberías ir a dormir ahora. —si quería charlar seriamente con Bélgica, era necesario que Romano no estuviese presente donde pudiera escucharles.

—Hmp… —masculló el pequeño —no quiero, vete tú.

—Por favor, hazme caso esta vez… —pidió España de nuevo con voz serena.

—¿Por qué? No tengo sueño, idiota.

—Necesito hablar con Bélgica y tú no puedes estar por aquí. Así que se bueno y ve a dormir Romano.

—¿Por qué no puedo estar aquí mientras hablan?

—Trataremos cosas de adultos.

La expresión del niño Romano se frunció rápidamente ante tal respuesta —. Bien. Si van a hacer algo indebido prefiero no estar aquí. Púdrete bastardo.

—Gracias Lovi, ahora anda, vamos. Voy a arroparte para que puedas dormir bien, ¿vale?

—¡No necesito tu ayuda!

—¡Anda, no rezongues!

Alrededor de cinco minutos que pasaron en los que España se encargó de llevar al pequeño Romano a la cama, el español devolvió su camino hasta la cocina, en busca de encontrar aun ahí a la joven belga que hasta hace unos momentos se encargaba de limpiar la cocina como lo hacía comúnmente todos los días después de la cena y antes de irse a la cama.

—¿Todo esta bien, Bélgica? —le preguntó mientras descansaba recargado en una pared cerca de la entrada de aquella cocina.

—Sí. —le respondió ella amable y con una dulce sonrisa, ¿quien diría que venía de la misma chica que había estado llorando la noche anterior? —Ya casi termino todo aquí, sólo me falta acomodar los platos que usamos hoy en la cena.

—Hablaba de ti Bel, ¿te sientes bien? —después de su pregunta, España comenzó por acercarse a ella deshaciendo su anterior posición.

—… Me siento bien España, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, es que… Has estado muy callada últimamente y me preocupas, ¿es acaso por lo de tu hermano?

Bélgica no sabía bien qué responder. Sí, definitivamente extrañaba a su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía dolida por lo que le había dicho antes de marcharse. Recordar ese suceso la hacía extrañarlo un poco menos, pero de igual forma Holanda era su hermano, jamás le tendría rencor por sus acciones, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con ellas.

—La verdad… sí, lo extraño un poco, pero es algo que él decidió hacer por si mismo. Yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. —ella meditó un poco intentando cambiar el tema, no quería hablar de eso, y respiró profundamente antes de hablar de nuevo —. Gracias por llevarme a mi habitación ayer España, no sé cómo pude llegar a quedarme dormida sobre la mesa… de verdad te agradezco que no me hayas dejado ahí…

—Estabas llorando Bélgica. —recalcó España un paso más cerca de ella —Quiero que me digas por qué.

Para Bélgica, verlo acercarse en su dirección la ponía aun más nerviosa —Yo no…

—Si algo te preocupa Bélgica, no dudes en decírmelo, sabes que como tu jefe yo voy a escucharte. De verdad me siento muy mal viéndote tan apagada cuando tú sueles ser tan alegre. —o al menos así lo era frente a él y frente a Romano. Aunque cabe destacar que ya hacía un tiempo que España notaba a Bélgica un poco extraña. ¿Cuál era esa verdadera razón por la cual ella actuaba de tal manera?

—No puedo estar feliz todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero me duele verte llorar y no saber por qué. No lo soporto.

—¿De verdad te preocupas así por mí?

—Por supuesto que sí Bélgica, tú eres muy importante para mí.

—¿Valgo más para ti como persona… o como territorio…?

—Ambos. —claro, todo esto ya estaba sonando demasiado bien como para ser completamente a como ella lo imaginaba _—. _Entonces dime, ¿por qué llorabas? Tengo que saberlo.

—Pero no quieres saber…

España usualmente era alguien con mucha paciencia, pero esta vez ya estaba comenzando a exasperarse por tanta evasión al tema. Cuando él pedía respuestas, no se rendía hasta obtenerlas.

—Bélgica, por favor… No te dejaré ir de aquí hasta que me expliques.

—No es nada, en serio… sólo me sentía cansada.

—Pero esa no es una razón para llorar, algo más debe estar molestándote…

Con voz tenue pero concisa, Bélgica evadió la mirada de España hacia ella y optó por responder con la verdad. Diría que era él la razón por la cual estaba tan agotada mental y sentimentalmente.

—Tú.

—No te entiendo…

—Tú eres quien ha estado molestándome todo este tiempo, España.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no hay día donde no pueda parar de pensar en ti, Antonio… me agobias. Tú siempre estas ahí haciéndome sentir tan feliz y tan desdichada a la vez… Yo sé que tú no te das cuenta de cuánto me esmero por ser lo mejor para ti, por verme bonita todos los días para que me hagas un cumplido, por hacer las cosas como a ti te gustan para verte feliz y satisfecho… intento demostrarte lo que siento cuando estoy contigo para recibir algo de ti, pero tú eres tan ajeno a ello que por veces hasta siento que te olvidas de que existo.

España sonrió sin pensarlo, lo que escuchaba de Bélgica le parecía una razón _sosa_ como para haber llorado, ¿de verdad era eso? —¿E-Era eso lo que te hizo llorar?

—No del todo.

—¿Entonces qué fue?

—No lo sé… quizás estoy harta de tener estos sentimientos que por momentos llego a creer que correspondes, pero en realidad me he dado cuenta que es algo normal en ti y tú forma de actuar conmigo no es nada especial. Ya no quiero seguir así, preocupándome tanto por lo que puedes llegar a pensar de mí… Tú no eres mi vida España… no deberías serlo…

Él se rió un momento. —¿Acaso te has enamorado de mí?

¿Qué se creía él, por qué se burlaba? —Ya no más. Al fin ya he decidido rendirme con esto, han pasado demasiados años y ya estoy cansada de hacerme ilusiones.

La mirada de España sobre ella se enterneció, no se esperaba que alguien como ella pudiese llegar a tener ese tipo de afecto hacia él, si lo pensaba bien, aquello le daba cierta pena porque él no tenía una respuesta a aquellos sentimientos que ella guardó por tanto tiempo.

¿Cómo es que ha estado tantos años a su lado y nunca se dio cuenta de algo así? Aunque quisiera corresponder los sentimientos, hoy ya era algo tarde como para hacer que realmente valiera la pena. Holanda ya había reclamado su independencia, y España estaba casi seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Bélgica también lo hiciera, quizás no por voluntad propia, o tal vez sí; pero el punto era que Bélgica terminaría por irse y alejarse de él, y su relación con ella poco a poco se cortaría aunque quisieran evitarlo.

Debió haberse ocupado más de ella y dedicarle más tiempo, ¿no? Charlar con ella a solas y saber más de ella… Él decía conocerla, pero en realidad eran pocas las cosas que sabía específicamente de ella, sus gustos y disgustos…

Mientras ella se mordía los labios, él no podía parar de observarla. Ahora esperaba por algo que le ayudara a corresponderle para hacerla feliz aunque sea un momento, porque él no quería verla triste de nuevo por culpa suya.

—Tú no deberías saber esto España, yo sé que tienes más cosas por las que preocuparte en vez de mis sentimientos. Nunca quise decírtelo por eso mismo… No estás obligado a corresponderme, yo entiendo que no tengas tiempo ni ojos para mí, sólo quería-—él la no dejó continuar, se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para sellar sus labios con un inesperado beso. Ni siquiera él mismo esperó hacer algo como eso, pero su consciencia le pedía a gritos que la besara.

No esperó siquiera a que ella le correspondiera para comenzar a mover sus labios sobre los de ella. Bélgica no creía que esto fuera posible, tanto anheló pasar por un momento como éste que el hecho de que hoy sucediera la dejaba helada. Ella no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, jamás había dado un beso antes, así que por el momento se atuvo a hacer lo que su cuerpo le indicaba que hiciera y no pudo evitar cerrar rápidamente sus ojos para seguir el ritmo al español en aquel beso que por alguna razón le sabía insípido y vano. España que decía ser la nación de la _pasión_, y nada de eso sentía ella con ese beso… ¿Tal vez era ella quien tenía la culpa?

Sus labios temblaban levemente sobre los de él gracias a los nervios, y sin quererlo fue convirtiendo aquello en un beso suave y lento. Cuando más comenzaba a disfrutar de aquel beso, él se separó de ella dejándola con el sentimiento en la boca y los labios levemente secos.

España no apartó su vista de ella por ningún momento —¿Estas feliz con eso, Bélgica?

La aludida frunció el ceño —¿Crees que por besarme ya estaré feliz?

Si tan sólo él no hubiera dicho esas palabras, sí hubiera logrado hacerla feliz.

—Yo espero que sí…

La mirada de Bélgica se mostró consternada —¿Siquiera esto significa algo para ti?

—Creo que es lo menos que podía hacer por ti por lo que acabas de confesarme. No quería verte llorar más…

—¿L-Lo hiciste por lástima?

España pareció pensar su respuesta mostrándose un tanto confundido —. Puede ser… Bueno no, en realidad yo…

Decir que besas a alguien por lástima o por pena es un terrible error que si no molesta, entonces hiere al corazón que te quiere —. No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor.

—No Bel… Bélgica- —ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más coherente.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi? Yo no necesito tu lástima, España.

—Lo siento, quizás me di a mal entender. No quise decir eso…

—Sí quisiste. Déjame sola.

—Bélgica…

—Mi hermano tenía razón sobre ti… A ti no te interesa nada que no sea tú mismo, pero es comprensible siendo que eres un gran Imperio, ¿no es así? ¿Te crees que puedes pisotearme sólo por eso? No necesitabas haberme besado para callarme, si no soportas ver a una mujer llorar no es mi problema… Por favor, no juegues conmigo de esa manera.

—No es así Bélgica. Nunca fue mi intención herirte, lo siento mucho…

—Yo también lo siento. —declaró la rubia más que molesta. Ahora estaba dispuesta a alejarse de él e ir directo a su recámara donde pudiera estar sola, pero antes diría algo de lo que tal vez pueda arrepentirse de haber dicho en un futuro —. Siento mucho haber estado enamorada de ti por tantos años…

Diciendo eso ultimo, España nomas la vio marcharse sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, y él… acababa de darse cuenta de algo: era _débil._ Su mente era débil para con ella. Porque en ese instante lo que más quería hacer era ir con ella y pedirle que lo disculpara por haberla hecho sentir así… por verla molesta con él…

Ahora que ella abría la boca y se hacía escuchar es cuando más le interesaba.

—Creo que me he vuelto vulnerable ante ti, Bélgica…

No encontraba cómo darle un nombre a esa sensación que sentía en ese momento, pero algo en su cabeza identificaba que tal vez le gustaba un poco el rechazo, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a el de alguna forma.

Hacer que Bélgica se diera cuenta si valió la pena haber sufrido por él por tantos años, estaba por verse.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bien, eso es todo hasta ahora. Me disculpo si tengo errores o si confundo a alguien, hasta yo lo hago e.e (no sé dónde traigo la cabeza en estos momentos).

Por si se preguntan en que edad (física) imagino a los personajes, sería:

España – 20-22

Bélgica – 15-17

Romano – 5-7

Holanda – 19-21

Por ahí. Sin tomar hechos históricos ni nada.

Sin más que contar, los dejo. Muchas gracias por dedicar su tiempo leyendo esto. (Y déjenme un comentario, no importa que sean tres o cuatro palabras, aun eso significa mucho para mí… Me hace darme cuenta si vale la pena seguir actualizando esto o no).


	4. Tiempo

**N/A:** Al fin he regresado con este fanfic… probablemente a muchos ya se les olvidó xD pero bueno, a los que no, qué bueno que están aquí.

Les recomiendo una canción… _Tiempo para amar_, de Samo. Escúchenla, fue mi inspiración para este capítulo uwu

Me disculpo si alguno de los dos personajes es OoC, creo que BelBel es demasiado linda e inocente ; w ;

Y hoy no hay drama, quizás salió algo de cursilería nada más.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni estos dos amores (España y Bélgica) me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>| No más |<strong>

.

"_Me duele saber que soy yo, ese que te hace llorar… Tal vez algún día, sane yo tus heridas."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>. Tiempo .<strong>

Los siguientes días transcurridos después de aquella _discusión_ que tuvieron, España comenzó a actuar diferente en presencia de Bélgica… De vez en cuando le hacía algún cumplido a la belga por su apariencia, o incluso la sorprendía en medio de su lectura cuando salía al patio central donde apenas llegaban los rayos del sol en días semi nublados como el que era hoy. España buscaba diversas formas de acercarse a ella, y realmente, ninguno de los dos entendía bien _por qué_.

Simplemente, el tono casi despectivo que usó Bélgica al decir que estaba arrepentida de haberse enamorado de él, había calado fuerte en su cabeza y en su pecho haciéndolo sentir egoísta y estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué acaso no era obvio? Bélgica siempre ha estado al pendiente de él… y eso no es todo, es la única que ha mostrado un interés sincero por estar a su lado en estos siglos que tiene de conocerla, aun en esos años oscuros en los que él fue conocido como un imperio "cruel". Bélgica ha sido realmente atenta con él… y él sólo ha sido un idiota por no corresponderle de la misma manera.

Quizás hoy tendría la oportunidad de cambiar su trato hacia con ella, si tan sólo Bélgica le da la oportunidad.

.

Un clima fresco rondaba el ambiente últimamente, y a pesar de que no era época de lluvias, el cielo no era claro y en el se formaban una cantidad de nubes que impedían el paso del sol por un determinado tiempo.

Esa tarde mientras Bélgica releía una de sus novelas favoritas, España llegó de improviso haciéndose el distraído por un rato alrededor de ella. Vigiló un par de macetas y llamó gentilmente a las aves que se paraban sobre la fuente a beber un poco de agua.

España no decía nada a la rubia, ni siquiera la miraba, pero no podía ser más obvio a los ojos de Bélgica que algo quería cerca de ella.

—¿Me necesitas para algo? —por lo regular él siempre tenía un motivo para hablarle, así que, ¿por qué no se ahorraba ese momento tan incómodo y era directo con ella como usualmente lo era?

—No. —respondió él casi al instante poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien… —y ante esa respuesta, la belga intentó retomar su lectura.

España se sentó a su lado buscando conversación. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en pensar qué decir, en verdad no quería incomodarla más con el silencio ni con frases tontas.

—Y… ¿Cómo estas hoy, Belle? —comenzó por decir —El día es bonito, ¿no crees?

Esto es una novedad, pensó Bélgica… Lo que hoy le decía era algo con sentido y no como lo de la vez pasada…

Ayer al dirigirle la palabra, él le dijo que se sentía tan perezoso que hasta estaba pensando en dejarse la barba con tal de no afeitarse todos los días como lo hacía regularmente… Bélgica no supo bien qué responder ante ese inicio de conversación tan espontáneo, pero amablemente le comentó que no era decisión de ella lo que él quisiese hacer con su cuerpo, y que los hombres de barba y cabello largo estaban muy de moda en esos días… Al parecer fue un error haber contestado, porque al cabo de eso, España comenzó a preguntarle si él luciría bien con ese tipo de cambio de imagen tan bárbaro, y sacó al tema otro montón de ideas raras que le involucraban a él en una perspectiva donde ella fuese un punto importante… Era totalmente extraño, mas no la sorprendía.

Todo últimamente era algo raro con España, en veces, era incómodo y algunas otras ocasiones hasta gracioso, pero como una vez mencionamos, ella no es de las que se olvidan las cosas con rapidez, y Bélgica aun estaba algo molesta y decepcionada por lo que hubo sucedido entre ellos hace días.

Aun sentía que era la lástima lo que hacía que España se acercase a ella, ¿pues qué otra razón habría para este cambio tan drástico si no era eso?

Después de cerrar ese viejo libro que leía y ponerlo a un lado, Bélgica decidió saldarse de dudas. España ha estado actuando raro y ella obviamente quería saber por qué.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que ocurre contigo, España?

El aludido sonrió —¿A qué te refieres?

—Has estado actuando extraño…

—¿Extraño? ¡Pero si estoy siendo de lo más normal!

—No… No es así… —murmuró confusa —. No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que estas haciendo conmigo.

—No te entiendo, Belle… —España optó por serenarse, esta conversación estaba llevando un rumbo distinto al que imaginaba.

—No sé qué es lo que tu retorcida cabeza esté maquilando para mí, pero sé que todo esto de actuar diferente conmigo no puede ser algo precisamente bueno… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, España?

Esto casi lo hacía sentir ofendido, pero Bélgica tenía razón en la parte de que no es tan tonto como aparenta.

—Bélgica. Yo no sé qué es lo que te haya dicho tu hermano sobre mí… probablemente algunas cosas sean ciertas, lo acepto, y lo lamento; pero te prometo que no soy tan ruin como tú lo crees. No estoy planeando nada en tu contra, sólo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Si hace un tiempo atrás ni siquiera notabas mi existencia.

—P-Por supuesto que te he notado, Bélgica…

—Bueno, entonces… simplemente no tuviste las ganas de compartir tu tiempo conmigo cuando pudiste hacerlo… Pero lo entiendo… Tranquilo España, no necesitas obligarte a nada conmigo sólo porque he confesado que te quiero. Las cosas no funcionan bien así.

España la hizo sentir ignorada en muchas ocasiones, ¿entonces por qué precisamente hoy quería cambiar las cosas con ella? Bélgica seguía sin comprender bien eso.

—Deja de compadecerte, por favor. Creo que… me he dado cuenta que en todo este tiempo no he llegado a conocerte completamente. Y quiero estar contigo Belle, ¿me permitirías estar a tu lado?

El tiempo que les quede juntos, aunque sea poco, España había decido pasarlo junto a Bélgica. Ha pasado largo tiempo desde que no tiene este tipo de contacto con alguien… con una _mujer_. Y quizás algo memorable surgiría entre ellos, tenía curiosidad por averiguarlo.

Aunque tal vez debió decirle las cosas a otro ritmo… Bélgica no le respondía, ¡ni siquiera se movía!

—Siento que… debo ganarme nuevamente tu confianza, ¿no es así Belle?

—¡Lo siento!

—¿¡Por qué!?

—Quizás estoy siendo un poco fría contigo… y esa no es mi intención, lo lamento.

—¡No te preocupes! Todo esta bien.

—Entonces… ¿realmente quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, España? —el sentido de esta charla ya no se sentía tan tenso… incluso ahora Bélgica dejaba su lado terco, y se llenaba de valor y sonrojos para preguntarle al español lo que rondaba por su mente —¿M-Me quieres?

España quisiera decirle que la adoraba y la amaba como no tenía idea sólo por resultarle tan linda al hacerle esa pregunta… pero estaría mintiendo si lo hiciera… Afortunadamente su pregunta era otra,_ ¿Me quieres?_ Querer y amar es muy distinto para España…

"_¿La quiero?"_ piensa él _"Sí, por supuesto que la quiero."_

Entonces sólo tenía que responder —¡Sí! Te quiero, Bélgica.

Y por primera vez, ambos podían verse sonreír a causa del otro.

.

Al final del día las cosas serían distintas a como lo eran siempre. España mandaría a Romano a la cama y Bélgica le desearía al niño las buenas noches con un beso en la frente… La chica estaría dispuesta a irse a dormir al igual que el pequeño, pero ¿saben? La noche aun era joven y no había por qué descansar cuando al día siguiente no tenían obligaciones por hacer.

Ciertamente en la cabeza de España aun se asomaba la idea de seguir conviviendo a solas con la belga, tenía varias preguntas que hacerle y cosas que contarle… Sus noches de insomnio quizás se curarían gracias a ella.

—Hace frío, ¿no crees Belle? —incluso osó a tallarse los brazos con las manos para entrar en calor.

Bélgica siempre atenta, pensó en ofrecerle ayuda al pobre español —. Tengo una manta extra, si quieres puedes usarla.

Sería raro que la siguiera hasta su habitación, ¿no es así? Bueno, todo parecía indicar que lo mejor por ahora era esperarla en el sofá hasta que ella regresase con la bendita manta. Unos minutos más tarde y Bélgica ya estaría de regreso.

España no perdió el tiempo para nada… En realidad esa noche no hacía un frío que no pudiera tolerarse, su región no era precisamente conocida por inviernos helados, pero el español decía tener frío y hasta había encendido la chimenea que estaba a unos metros del sofá con la intención de pasarse ahí un rato en lo que recuperaba el sueño.

Cuando Bélgica volvió y le entregó la manta que le ofreció anteriormente, no dudó en preguntarle qué esperaba hacer encendiendo la chimenea cuando se suponía que ya era la hora de dormir… Otra vez, España estaba actuando extraño —¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?

—No lo sé, quizás lea un libro…

La chica hizo una mueca preocupada… sabía bien que España tenía problemas para dormir de vez en cuando, y hoy sería una lástima desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder pasar una velada a su lado… —¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

—¿Lo harías? —España se alegró de oír eso, pero luego pensó que era egoísta de su parte hacerla pasar tiempo con él cuando debía estar muerta de sueño —. N-No es necesario, debes estar cansada Belle.

—Aun no. —ella rió —Puedo quedarme un rato aquí.

Media hora más tarde ambas naciones conversaban sobre temas triviales, no querían llegar a conversaciones muy profundas o serias como lo sería hablar de su historia juntos a través de los años… así que charlar sobre cosas tontas y sin sentido era más divertido.

Bélgica lucía entretenida y alegre, incluso hasta parecía haber recuperado un poco más la confianza en si misma… De saber que las cosas resultarían así con España después de haberse confesado, seguro lo habría hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué se supone que somos ahora, España? —la belga permanecía arropada con la manta que trajo desde su habitación, y España la compartía con ella en un abrazo. Siempre imaginó una escena como esta en sus sueños insensatos… y hoy que se volvía realidad sentía que no podía parar de sonreír por estar viviendo algo como esto. Era una experiencia que siempre recordaría cuando pensara en España.

Volviendo a la pregunta… España ni siquiera lo había pensado —. No lo sé… —respondió un poco cansado, esto de pasar tiempo charlando con Bélgica frente a la chimenea, sí había tenido sus buenos efectos.

—¿No? —el español depositó un corto beso en la frente de la rubia.

El tiempo siempre es aliado en estas cosas, ¿no? —. Dejemos que el tiempo lo decida por nosotros… ¿vale?

Bélgica volvió a sonreír y asintió complacida de oír tal respuesta. Tal vez no era un "somos oficialmente una pareja", pero era algo parecido y es el tipo de relación que siempre quiso experimentar al lado de España. Las naciones no han venido al mundo para esto, ambos lo saben, pero como todos los humanos ellos también sienten y forman lazos con sus semejantes; creen que es justo el poder querer y amar a esos que son importantes para ellos como individuos, no tanto como naciones, sino como seres extraños que Dios creó para representar a sus hombres haciéndolos pasar por uno de ellos.

Ahora los minutos pasaban entre ambos sin poder hablar. Ya era tarde y las dos naciones entraban a ser victimas del sueño… La mente de España aun divagaba a punto de caer dormido… Increíblemente se sentía diferente mantener a Bélgica así a su lado que tener a alguna otra señorita pegada a su hombro; eso pensaba. La sensación era distinta y le agradaba mucho. Se sintió nuevamente un tonto por no haberlo intentado antes, ¿por qué Dios no lo hizo más listo con estas cosas? ¿Por qué no de repente aparecía su _lado oscuro_ y tomaba parte de él? _Él _sabía más de estas cosas… No… Mejor que no. Era prioridad mantenerse en calma y no pensar en eso que le trae problemas… había que disfrutar el nuevo sentimiento que quería crecer en él hacia con Bélgica, eso es lo único que debía importarle por el momento.

Aunque quizás pronto tendría que afrontar su realidad, después de todo las contiendas contra Holanda estaban muy cerca, y estaba seguro de que no todo resultaría a su favor. Ni para él, ni para ella.

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Al fin mis bebés están felices :3

Sé que este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, lo lamento.


	5. Anhelo

**N/A: **He puesto un poco de mis sentimientos en este capítulo, porque me he dado cuenta que lo que Bélgica siente por España y la relación que tienen me hace recordar a lo que yo siento por alguien y las cosas que me ha dicho. Supongo que no tiene importancia que ustedes sepan esto, pero así soy, me gusta compartirles mis angustias a los desconocidos.

* * *

><p><strong>| No más |<strong>

.

_"Es escalofriante__, __tenerte de frente__, __hacerte sonreír__…"_

.

* * *

><p><strong>. Anhelo .<strong>

_Suspiro… _

—Como quisiera tener un día libre de esto…

Los fuertes rayos del sol a pleno medio día, le estaban dando directamente a la cara mientras intentaba tender esas pesadas sábanas blancas y húmedas que recién lavó junto a otras ropas del mismo color. Llevaba casi toda la mañana entera haciendo lo mismo, tallando y fregando con sus manos aquellas prendas de su jefe Antonio y del niño Lovino, más las sábanas y las cortinas de cada una de las habitaciones de la casa…

Esto de hacer los quehaceres domésticos era una cosa de a diario para Bélgica desde que llegó a vivir a casa de España, y aunque no suele quejarse de éstos porque algunas veces se entretiene haciéndolos, hoy estaba exhausta y sin ganas de seguir lavando y tendiendo ropa en aquel vasto patio. Le gustaría poder olvidarse de su papel como "ama de casa" por un día entero, y pensaba que sería lindo que España y Romano la trataran como una reina aunque sea por una vez en su vida…

Se ha detenido un momento con las manos dentro del canasto con ropa y sábanas húmedas, mientras su mente se pierde en un nuevo universo alterno… otra vez, en un sueño donde todo es como debería ser.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando esa nueva fantasía se hizo presente en su imaginación, y se regañó a sí misma para alejarse de esos pensamientos en donde España, de quien aún sigue enamorada como una tonta, llegaba a aligerar su trabajo y a decirle que parara de tender la ropa que con tanto esfuerzo lavó, porque él lo haría por ella, él se encargaría de tender las prendas en su lugar. Y él la observaba con una bella sonrisa y la besaba en los labios cuando ella intentaba ayudar…

Esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real, porque España aún no ha acostumbrado el ser tan "amoroso" con ella, o eso es lo que Bélgica se dice a sí misma cuando piensa en el asunto.

Se supone que ahora son algo parecido a una pareja, pero no quiere presionarlo a hacer algo que no nace en él todavía, porque eso no estaría bien. Supone que esto de tomar un ritmo para comenzar con los arrumacos en la relación se lleva su buen tiempo.

Hay algunas veces en que siente que sus días con España se agotan y lo perderá en un dos por tres, porque están casi a finales del siglo XVII, y las cosas entre él y otras naciones no van para nada bien, empezando por su hermano Holanda y el señor Austria… Bélgica siente que es solo cuestión de poco tiempo para que ella deba separarse de él, y quizás si eso sucede, no lo volverá a ver en muchos, muchos años…

—Esta relación no es normal… ¿o sí? —se preguntó al terminar de tender una de las sábanas limpias, y cogió otra más para seguir haciendo lo mismo. Suspiró de nueva cuenta cuando no supo qué responder a esa pregunta que acaba de hacerse.

Su relación con España no es lo que ella esperaba, pero sus sentimientos por él seguían siendo los mismos. Era muy difícil para ella intentar borrar algo que ha atesorado por tantos años. Aunque, tal vez no debería apresurarse, porque apenas tienen casi tres semanas de estar "juntos", y quizás él no está acostumbrado a una relación como esta… No es como si ella fuese una experta en el asunto de todos modos, en el amor Bélgica aún es muy ingenua y seguro que él ha tenido un poco más de experiencia que ella.

Seguro que con el correr de estos días, esas demostraciones de afecto que ella cree necesitar como la joven enamorada que es, no tardarán en llegar a su vida sentimental.

...

De vez en cuando, España ha de sorprenderla con un beso en la mejilla mientras cocina… Algunas otras veces le da un abrazo por detrás y le da las gracias cuando ella limpia su oficina, y todos los días le da un beso en la frente cuando llega la noche y ya es la hora de irse a dormir. Él no se ha dado cuenta aún, pero en todos estos días que han pasado, sus labios jamás han tocado a los de ella. Sin contar ese beso de arrebato que le dio cuando ella confesó sus sentimientos hacia él.

No es algo que él quiera realizar a propósito, simplemente es despistado y lamentablemente, no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que Bélgica desea que él la bese…Hasta ahora España no ha sentido esa necesidad de hacerlo, pero esto es algo que ella no debe saber de él, no aun.

...

Una noche mientras España llevaba a Romano hasta su habitación a dormir, el pequeño italiano un poco consternado, se decidió por confesarle algo que le había estado abrumando la conciencia desde hacía horas. Resulta que esa tarde mientras España salió a atender unos asuntos, Bélgica le había estado insistiendo al niño que ya era momento de que se diera un baño, y éste por flojera o mera travesura, no quería aceptar la idea de estar limpio y presentable. Después de todo, ¿quién en estos días se baña? Pensó él, hay gente en el pueblo que olía mucho peor que él y a ellos nadie les decía nada.

Bélgica persiguió a Romano por todo el segundo piso de la casa, entre divertida y desesperada por no poder alcanzarlo, y en el momento justo en que Romano bajó corriendo las escaleras y se mofó de ella de forma inocente, la belga intentó hacer lo mismo que él y sin quererlo tropezó en el último escalón con un fuerte torzón de tobillo. Por esta razón, Romano había estado tan consternado por el resto del día, creyendo que era culpa suya el hecho de que Bélgica hubiera tenido ese accidente. Recordaba que ella se quejó mucho cuando cayó al suelo, pero le pidió que no se preocupara… Aún parecía dolerle cuando caminaba.

—Bueno, sólo se torció el tobillo. A todos nos ha pasado, ¿no es así? Estoy seguro que Bélgica va a estar bien. —comentó España —. No debes preocuparte.

—Si tú lo dices…

Romano comenzó a sentirse mejor consigo mismo después de haber hablado sobre el tema, y pensó que si España no parecía preocuparse como él, entonces él tampoco tenía porqué hacerlo. ¿Para qué agobiarse? El mayor tenía razón, todo fue un simple accidente y lo de Bélgica no debió haber sido algo grave.

—Buenas noches, Romano.

—Adiós, bastardo.

El chico español sonrió al despedirse del menor, y abandonó la habitación con un candelabro en mano hasta la suya propia. En realidad no tenía ganas de dormir, pero intentaría conciliar el sueño de alguna forma u otra.

.

Bélgica por su parte, trataba de todas las formas posibles el acomodarse en la cama después de haberse vestido con un camisón de dormir blanco y de tela ligera. Una vela con luz tenue iluminaba las penumbras de su habitación, y entre apartando las sábanas y todo eso que hacía para acomodarse en la cama para dormir, su tobillo lastimado rozó con el colchón y el dolor de su caída volvió otra vez a ella psicológicamente como cuando se dobló el pie. Era una sensación demasiado incómoda y punzante que no la dejaba para nada tranquila…

Hace un rato buscó por toda la cocina y la alacena, esa pequeña pomada que era especial para los moretones y accidentes. Solía usarla mucho para esos momentos en los que Lovino se caía y se raspaba, o cuando ayudaba a Antonio a curar sus heridas de batalla. Hoy que fue ella la del accidente era su turno de usarla, pero lamentablemente no encontraba la pomada por ningún lado… seguramente que España la tenía guardada en alguno de los muebles de su alcoba.

Así que sin poder soportar más ese dolor en su tobillo, decidió ir hasta la habitación del moreno con la intención de pedirle prestado ese ungüento. No quería quitarle mucho tiempo, y esperaba que él no se hubiera dormido todavía.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, aguardó silenciosa frente a la puerta buscando la manera correcta de pedir permiso para pasar. Tocó la madera unas tres veces seguidas y sin esperar una respuesta de verdad, tan solo giró la perilla e inhaló valor antes de entrar.

—¿Bel? —la susodicha escuchó su nombre y se sintió estática. Mientras España estaba en pleno proceso de cambiarse la ropa para intentar dormirse, ella había osado interrumpirlo como si nada. Y aquellos cordeles que mantenían la camisa del ibérico menos holgada, habían quedado completamente olvidados al momento en que él le dedicó su atención para acercarse a la puerta.

Bélgica se sonrojó cuando lo vio en tales condiciones, y no es que no lo hubiera visto antes así o sin camisa, pero la situación la hacía pensar que el morbo estaba invadiendo los rincones más puros de su mente… y sus ojos querían mirar directamente al pecho descubierto del ibérico, pero se esforzó lo más que pudo por mirarlo a la cara… cosa que tampoco le ayudaba mucho a calmar sus nervios, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser él tan guapo?

—Me disculpo España, no debí interrumpirte…

—Está bien, —él se rió y su sonrisa brilló como un sol en la perspectiva de la rubia —no seas tan tímida.

—No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, —aclaró Bélgica —sólo quiero pedirte ese bálsamo que sé que tienes para los moretones… Creí que habría algo de eso en la cocina pero no pude encontrar nada hace rato.

—Ah es cierto, Romano me contó lo de esta tarde. —él comenzó buscar aquel ungüento en los cajones de la mesita de noche que tenía al lado izquierdo de su cama. Y Bélgica lo observaba realmente curiosa, ¿será que se preocupó por ella cuando Romano le contó sobre sus desgracias?

—¿Lo hizo? —le preguntó expectante.

—Sí, me lo dijo todo. No debió correr así por las escaleras… pudo haberse hecho daño. —España negaba con la cabeza frunciendo los labios, y Bélgica claramente tomó esto como lo que era: él estaba más preocupado por Romano que por ella.

Ni modo, qué se le va a hacer —. Sí… tienes razón.

España sostenía el ungüento que ella le pidió, y la observó bajar la mirada entristecida. Tenía toda la intención de entregarle lo que ella le pidió, pero la idea de ser siempre amable con ella cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza, haciéndole cambiar de parecer. Quizás Bélgica se merecía este gesto de su parte.

—Déjame ver tu pie. —le pidió en un tono sereno, y ella lo miró entre sorprendida y avergonzada —. Quiero revisarlo.

España se sentó en una orilla de la cama, y con una seña le indicó a Bélgica que hiciera lo mismo, pero ella no sabía si debía hacerlo o no —. N-No es necesario… no está tan mal, sólo necesito el ungüento.

—Vale, eso lo decidiré yo. —de nuevo él le pidió que se sentara, esta vez palmando con una de sus manos aquel espacio de cama que sobraba a su lado buscando convencerla. Le sonríe, ya que ahora parece ser más consciente de que ese gesto siempre le funciona con ella —. Déjame ver qué tal está, ¿sí?

Bélgica no pudo negarse a esa atención, y a paso lento se sentó a su lado como España se lo indicó. Él tomó con cuidado ese pie que ella tenía lastimado, y era evidente ahí, que la parte del tobillo comenzaba a verse amoratada.

—Esto no se ve muy bien… —España examinó el pie por todos lados, e incluso lo dobló y tocó un poco la zona dañada, por supuesto que Bélgica se quejó al contacto —. Voy a tener que vendarlo.

¿Tan mal estaba su tobillo? Bélgica solo pensaba aplicarle el ungüento y ya, ella también sabía de estas cosas sobre curar, no era una novata, pero no lo había visto tan afectado. La joven belga sonrió cuando su mente formuló la idea de que quizás, España pensaba vendarle el tobillo para darle más cuidado a su lesión… eso mostraba que estaba preocupado por ella, ¿verdad?

—Gracias, España.

—De nada, linda.

.

Cuando el pie de Bélgica estuvo oficialmente vendado y bien tratado por las manos de España, estas dos naciones se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos sin saber bien qué decir.

Según calculaba Bélgica, debía ser algo tarde ya, y la verdad es que España no mostraba tener muchas ganas de querer dormir, aunque cargaba unas ojeras que lo hacían lucir muy cansado. ¿Sería que él estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño otra vez? A ella no le gustaba verlo así…

Aun sentada a su lado, la chica sugirió una idea para ayudarlo —. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té para que puedas dormir…?

—No, no… —España alegó con las manos —. Estoy bien así Bel, pero gracias.

Bélgica no supo por qué, pero lo que acaba de ver le causaba la gracia suficiente como para reírse de él un rato, era demasiado tierno verlo actuar así.

Con su característica sonrisa felina y su voz jocosa, Bélgica se atrevió a confesarle a España lo que él ya sabía desde hace un tiempo atrás —. Te quiero, Antonio.

El pobre con eso sentía sus mejillas arder, se sentía halagado… y el hecho de que ella hubiese usado su nombre le hacía caer cuenta que lo que decía era algo de verdad, algo muy serio —. Eh, ¿¡por qué esto así tan de repente!?

—Porque siento que no te lo he dicho bien antes… y se siente muy bien hacerlo ahora… —la sonrisa de Bélgica era preciosa, sincera y armoniosa, como la de cualquier joven enamorada que se siente confiada frente a su enamorado —. Te quiero mucho Antonio… cómo no tienes idea…

España sonrió y relajó sus hombros. La observó de nueva cuenta antes de decidir lo que debía responder o hacer después de escuchar los sentimientos de Bélgica hacia él.

Ella le parecía tan adorable… incluso más que su pequeño secuaz al que siempre apapacha, Bélgica estaba a otro nivel, y aunque el pensamiento de ser adorable es parecido al que tiene con Romano, el sentimiento que ella emana es totalmente distinto… Bélgica es una joven mujer, sus ojos brillan cada vez que lo ve y aunque él es un distraído de primera, tampoco es que esté ciego para no darse cuenta de ello, que Bélgica es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y que a estas alturas de la historia, apenas vienen surgiéndole las ganas de acercarse más a ella. ¿Será esto lo mismo que ella siente al verlo y estar cerca de él? ¿Será que a ella también le entran esas extrañas ganas de besarlo cada vez que lo ve a los ojos después haber sonreído por él?

—Tú me sonrojas, Bel. —y sí que lo hace, con tantas atenciones y frases bonitas, ¿quién no lo haría?

—Es un placer.

Un fuerte abrazo que pareció durar horas fue entregado hacia la joven por parte de España, y un beso o dos en los labios, entre sonrisas, marcaron el buen comienzo de eso a lo que la gente llama una relación de _amantes_… Porque eso eran, torpes y necios amantes que podrán o no tener un gran futuro en el amor, ¿pero quién dice que no pueden intentarlo?

.


End file.
